In Asian cooking, especially Chinese cuisine, stir-fry cooking is commonly used. There have been U.S. patents related to stir-fry cooking, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,502 to Chapin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,617 to Lee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,950 to Mak, U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,864 to Fang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,631 to Wong et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,390 to Wong et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,166 to Li. However, there is a need to improve on these mechanical stir-fry devices or methods. The present invention is aimed toward providing the improvement.